<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting Season by imalwaysintune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649904">Hunting Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune'>imalwaysintune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:  You wake up after a long night of hunting in an unfamiliar room. As your vision returns to normal you recognize the room as a prison cell, half-submerged in water. You realize the water is rising quickly and you only have a machete and a rusted key that doesn't fit the lock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunting Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Daisy felt was cold. It wasn’t just on the surface of her skin, it was bone-deep, the kind you get from standing outside naked during the wintertime, but don’t ask her how she knew that. </p><p>It took her a few minutes to be able to open her eyes, after she had regained her other senses one by one. First was touch, the cold intensifying and making her muscles lock up. Then she could smell the room around her, with the scent of rotting wood barraging her nose from everywhere. Finally she could relax enough to open her eyes, and was met with an almost completely dark cell, a concrete ceiling five feet from her face.</p><p>As she slowly sat up and swung her feet off the side of the bed, she felt water seep into her shoes before she was able to pick them back up. The floor was covered in roughly two feet of water, it looked like. It was lapping against the edge of the bed, and if she had awaken minute later, it would have been a lot more unpleasant.</p><p>As she glanced around the room, she noticed iron bars sticking up out of the group in 6 inch increments from the floor all around her. She was in a jail cell, and had no idea how she got there in the first place. She tried to cast her memory back to what had happened the previous few hours, but the last thing she remembered was chasing her play-thing.</p><p>He was 25 years old, both a new father and murderer. Killed the damn child while it was sleeping because he didn’t want to pay child support. All the more reason for the bastard to die. Daisy had kidnapped him and brought him to his special area in the woods, giving him a five minute head start, but she knew it didn’t matter. At least, she thought it wouldn’t matter as that’s the last thing she remembers.</p><p>Daisy quickly checked to see if she had anything in her pockets that would indicate why she was in this strange place, and her hand wrapped around a small freeing piece of metal. She pulled it out of her pocket and discovered a small brass key. She rushed to the front of the cage and stuck it in the lock. Not only did the key not turn in the lock, the base completely broke off from the teeth.</p><p>“Shit,” Daisy cursed, trying to push down the panic that was working it’s way through her every nerve. She took a deep breath and stepped back, the water now edging at the top of her hips. She tried kicking at the lock, but with the water so high, it was hard to get the momentum she needed to do some damage. She patted her pockets to see if she had her phone. She knew it was a long shot, but she was running out of options.</p><p>Much to her terror, no phone was found and she let out a yell that almost sounded like a growl. She could feel the Hunt trying to seep into her sub-conscience, but she tried to ignore it. It was it’s stupid influence that got her in this mess, it wasn’t going to be what got her out.</p><p>Suddenly a face flashed in the back of her mind and she felt even worse.</p><p>Basira.</p><p>Almost as if on cue, Daisy heard a voice, echoing as if from far away.</p><p>“Daisy? Daisy where are you?” It sounded so much like Basira that Daisy had to bite back tears. Was this her mind playing tricks on her?</p><p>It just made her more angry, and she felt her body betraying her. He senses became sharper, and she felt her teeth molding themselves to become more wolf-like. The voice came again, calling her name, and she lost it.</p><p>She tore frantically at the bars, using her hands to bend the metal enough to where she could squeeze through. Her breathing was ragged and her hands were all torn up from the rusted metal of the bars. Only one word was on her mind, and she would go through everything and everyone to find it.</p><p>The water was up to her chest now, but it barely registered as Daisy cut through the water quickly. She was searching for someone, though she wasn’t sure who. The name and face had escaped her but she knew the person was significant somehow.</p><p>Suddenly, as if things couldn’t get worse, the room began to shake violently. Waves rolled over Daisy, and it was getting impossible to catch her breath when she couldn’t get above water long enough to fill her lungs. It was consuming her, but right before she went under, a face she flashed across her vision and she wished with her entire being that she knew who it was.</p><p>“Daisy? C’mon Daisy, you’re scaring me already,” Said a voice next to Daisy’s ear. What? What was happening?</p><p>When Daisy opened her eyes for the second time, she was greeted with a face above hers, their eyes filled with worry. Daisy sat bolt upright and staggered away from the figure, her voice dropping to a low growl.</p><p>“Daisy, lovely, it’s just me. I’m not going to hurt you,” The figure spoke, and it finally clicked.</p><p>“Basira,” Daisy almost whispered, her voice sounding a lot more rough than she would like. So it was all a dream.</p><p>Basira climber the length of the bed towards Daisy slowly, coming to rest right before her. She slowly brought her hands up to Daisy’s face, cupping her jaw and bringing her head forward. She gently rested her forehead against Daisy’s and sighed deeply.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Basira. I thought I was getting better,” Daisy said, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her lover so close. The darkness left the edges of her vision and she was back in full control.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Daisy asked, more nervously than she really meant. Basira just smiled and closed the space between them by connecting her lips to the other woman. It felt so right to Daisy, and she couldn’t help but smile against Basira’s mouth, loving how she tasted.</p><p>Basira scooped Daisy in her arms and laid her on the bed. She laid on top of Daisy, connecting their lips once again, this time with more intimacy. Daisy just dissolved into Basira, loving the feeling of being cared for and fawned over. The thought made her blush and smile, and soon she was laughing against her lover’s lips.</p><p>This was a side of Daisy that no one else got to see, and she knew how much Basira loved it. She pecked Basira quickly on the lips before sliding out from under her. She moved to head of the bed and got under the covers, Basira joining her just a second later.</p><p>“Thank you, Basira, for snapping me out of that. It can’t be easy... loving me.”</p><p>“I chose you over and over, Daisy. That’s never going to change.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on Tumblr fam, same username as this account!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>